marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Dimension
The Dark Dimension is a dimension in the Multiverse ruled by Dormammu. It is a strange and hostile universe in which time does not exist in the same way it does within the regular universe. This allows it to be the power source of life-extending spells and the removal of mortality, at times, giving sorcerers superhuman abilities beyond their magic. Tapping into it, however, would open one to Dormammu's influence and make it more likely said person to become his soldier in his thirst for dimensions to conquer, and even if the sorcerer remained pure, the process was still extremely uncomfortable and likely not worth the effort, according to the Ancient One. History The Ancient One's Eternal Life The Ancient One often drew power from the Dark Dimension to fuel her immortality but forbade other sorcerers of Kamar-Taj from doing the same.Doctor Strange Attack on the Sanctums Theft of the Book of Cagliostro Kaecilius, one of the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj had heard of the Dark Dimension as a place without time where he and the Zealots would be immortal. He knew that the Ancient One herself drew power from the Dark Dimension and believed her to be a hypocrite as she forbade others from doing the same. One night, Kaecilius and the Zealots went to the Kamar-Taj library with the intent of stealing a spell from the Book of Cagliostro to bring Dormammu to Earth. and the Zealots contact Dormammu]] Using the pages from the book, Kaecilius deciphered the spell hidden within it and used it to empower himself and the Zealots, summoning the power from the Dark Dimension and giving them unparalleled control over the Mirror Dimension. The process turned the skin around their eyes dark purple and outlined silver and cracked. Overflowing with these new abilities, Kaecilius began to use the new power to defeat the Masters of the Mystic Arts and destroy the Sanctums to allow Dormammu to come to Earth. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum ]] Upon arrival in Hong Kong, Kaecilius and his Zealots found themselves challenged by the Masters of the Mystic Arts outside the Hong Kong Sanctum, with the Masters now being led by Wong. It did not take long however for Kaecilius and the Zealots to destroy the Hong Kong Sanctum and succeeded in bringing Dormammu and the Dark Dimension to Earth, killing Wong by trapping him underneath rubble and many other civilians in the battle as the Dark Dimension began consuming the sky. arrives in the Dark Dimension]] Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo headed to the Hong Kong Sanctum only to discover it has already been destroyed and Dormammu was now coming to Earth. Using the Eye of Agamotto and breaking the natural laws of time, Strange reversed what had happened, returning Wong and many others from the dead despite Mordo's protests. He was interrupted mid-spell, freezing time around the fighting. Kaecilius returned and declared that Dormammu's arrival couldn't be stopped anymore and once again mentioned that the Dark Dimension is "beyond time". Hearing this, Strange figured out a way to defeat Dormammu and headed to the Dark Dimension. Strange confronted Dormammu, requesting a bargain. Dormammu shrugged off Strange's words and proceeded to swiftly kill him. Suddenly Strange appeared again repeating the exact same words as before. Confused, Dormammu attempted to kill Strange again, only for him to reappear and repeat the cycle over and over. is confronted by Doctor Strange]] Strange explained that he had created an endless time loop, and would keep both him and Dormammu trapped forever. Eventually, Dormammu submitted and questioned what Strange wanted. Strange demanded he never returns to Earth and takes Kaecilius and his remaining Zealots with him. Strange soon returned to Hong Kong, where he, Mordo, and Wong witnessed Kaecilius and his Zealots transform into Mindless Ones, who were soon drawn into the Dark Dimension by Dormammu. Although they achieved their goal for immortality, it came at a horrific cost: eternal imprisonment. Minoru's Powers During the Siege of the Hostel, Nico Minoru subconsciously tapped into the Dark Dimension's energy with her Staff of One, turning the skin around her eyes dark purple and gaining a power-up sufficient to make her launch the last spell able to teleport AWOL and his dirty cops far away from the Hostel.Runaways: 2.10: Hostile Takeover Nico later once again used power from the Dark Dimension against her parents Tina and Robert Minoru, using it to shatter large windows and project the shards at full force towards them.Runaways: 2.13: Split Up Appearances In chronological order: *''Avengers: Endgame'' (indirectly mentioned; alternate timeline) *''Doctor Strange'' *''Runaways'' **''Season Three'' Trivia *In the comics, the Dark Dimension is an amalgamation of different realities that was inhabited by the Mhuruuks, before it was conquered by Dormammu. *The overall visuals used for the Dark Dimension were based on Eternity's Realm from a famous panel of ''Strange Tales'' Vol. 1 #138 where Doctor Strange asks Eternity to give him power to save his master the Ancient One and defeat Dormammu.Steve Ditko's Painel References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Dimensions Category:Doctor Strange (film) Locations Category:Runaways (TV series) Locations